Earphones or headphones are well known in the art. One variety of stereo earphones, often referred to as “earbuds,” typically include a stereo audio plug coupled to a pair of speaker enclosures, or earbuds, via a pair of soft, insulated wires. Typically, the earbuds are appropriately sized and shaped to fit in the opening of the ear canal. In use, the audio plug is coupled to an audio signal source, such as a laptop, music player, or mobile phone. The left and right earbuds are inserted into the user's left and right ears, respectively, where they are held in place by friction. The wires feeding from the earbuds typically dangle downwards from the ears under their own weight. Because they lack a headband or other rigid structure connecting the speaker housings, earbuds are less prone to structural damage and can be stored more compactly than other types of earphones or headphones. However, earbuds do suffer a number of drawbacks due to the fact that there is no rigid coupling between the earbuds.